Lived In Reality, Moved To Naruto
by Safireanddiamonds
Summary: Melissa Preferably Makko is a normal girl. Random friends... Random life. But when her plane to B.C. crashes, normal is OVERRATED! Join our cat-eared friend as she goes through everything with team 7 and the rest of Kohona, Zabuza, training, Kakashi's lateness, chuunin exams, and ... Unsuspected Visitors? NOT OCXCANON *rated T for swearing*
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

**Lived In Reality, Moved To Naruto (c) Safireanddiamonds  
Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Safireanddiamonds: Okay! So, I know I had deleted my other stories.. but really? I had lost all inspiration on them. Anyways, this is my story Lived In Reality, Moved to Naruto, a story I started on Wattpad, as some of you may know I am on. Well, it is a popular story there to Naruto Fans, And I thought I might bring it here. It starts from the Beginning of Naruto..So if you don't like that, DON'T READ! Well, anyways. R AND R PLEASE! And another note.. I will post two chapters so we can actually get some Naruto in here XP**

**Melissa's POV**

I was sitting on Jess' bed, drawing on my DSI. I was having fun till I felt a finger jab in my side. "Holy Jesus Christ! What the hell Jess? Like really? The hell!" Jess couldn't stop laughing; it was like she was rolling on the floor in laughter. It was then that Alph- Alycia. I said Alycia. It was then that Alycia walked in and-

"GOD MY OH! JESS! DON'T KILL MAKKO! If you do, who will buy me chocolate?" She opened the door sounding super serious. I got up from my spontaneous fall and faked gasped.

"Wow. Feeling the love here, Alphonse. Very touching" I faked a tear and looked away, looking hurt

"I'M SO SORRY MAKKO! Forgive mee!"

Now see, that's what I wished she said. But what she really said was

"Meh." And then she would sit on her computer on Gaia or something. While me and Jess looked at each other like yeah. And that's when IT happened.

"OH MY GOD! PUDD!" Pudd is Alycia's cat. Oh! Alycia and Jess are cousins. And due to stuff they now live together. Back to the present. Pudd came in and Jess and I shot each other challenging looks. And that's when we dived for Pudd. I was victorious in this challenge. "MUAHAHAHAHAGAHA! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS MELISSA HUNTER! "

"Poke" Jess said as she neared me. I dropped Pudd as I screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room.

~ten minutes later~

"Makko, what are you doing?"

°pause° okay. I bet your wondering what all the Makko, and Alphonse stuff is, ne? Well, they are our OCs for drawing. Alphonse is Alycia's; she is a cow in a top hat and a toga. Jarvis is Jess, and she is a Panda in a panda hat and various waitress outfits. Qwerty, is my butler (And Al's brother) and he is a wolf. And then there is the awesome me. Makko Shironeko. I am a white Persian cat (fluffy) in a red trench and a ponytail. Together we make the cast of

~ A Box Of Chocolates ~

A wonderful life

And we call ourselves by our OC names Just cuz. Anyways, BACK TO ADVENTURE!

*Resume*

Currently, I was hiding under the kitchen table eating chips. Why? Because I was hiding from Jarvis and I found a bag of chips.

"Wow. Just, wow." I gave Al a look.

"Come on. You would so do this if this were you."

"Mmm... yeah" I got up from under the table. I checked the time on My phone. It was time for me to leave. I had to go home and finish packing.

"Ah, dammit I'm sorry, Leech, I have to go home now and finish packing." Alycia looked sad. She knew I was moving to B.C., but what could you do? I tried everything, Moving in with Alycia, trying to persuade my mother to let us stay. Trying to live in the woods (it would've worked if I didn't use a flare instead of fireworks...).

"Aw... I really wish you didn't have to move Mel, it's gonna be real boring without you around. "I laughed.

"Of course it's gonna be boring without me. No one is going to be able to do this," I was sitting on the couch and I flung myself of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud and rolled into a standing position. Alycia was laughing.

"Yeah... I'm going to miss you so much." I smiled at her, and then I hugged her. I looked at her face at we were just there staring at each other. Then I got an Idea.

"HEY! How about you stay the night at my house and see me off? That way we can spend the night having a party and not be sad..." her face brightened at the idea.

"YES! ILL GOES ASK MY MOM!" and she ran downstairs, her long red hair flowing behind her like a cape. I'm really going to miss her and Jess. I pulled out my phone and texted my mother:

Al's staying the night. Get a bed ready. I won't take no for an answer. Ur making me leave.

Alycia walked upstairs with her jacket and iPod headphones around her neck. She had a bag with her, which I assumed had clothes in it.

"You ready? Kay lets go."

~many Hours later~

"OH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOT INTO? CAN YOU HANDLE WHAT IMA BOUT TO DO? CUZ IT'S ABOUT TO GET ROUGH FOR YOU! IM HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!"

"OH! I BET YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS SOFT AND SWEET! YA FALLEN ANGEL SWEPT OFF YOUR FEET! BUT IM ABOUT TO TURN UP THE HEAT! IM HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" I finished as we were dancing like no tomorrow. I and Alycia were crazy drunks. We were having the time of our lives. When the song was over, we were sitting on the floor drawing our people when I spoke up.

"You and Jess are going to visit us 2 weeks from now, and you're going to be living with us..." she looked up at me and stared at me like I had two heads.

"um... what? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Yah you did. When we move into our new house, I won't be able to contact you at all, but I got you guys a ticket for 2 weeks from now, to fly out to B.C and live with us. I already settled it with your mother and Jess is cool with it." She looked like she just won a million dollars.

"OMG! YOU'RE SERIOUS? I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW! Wait, I have something for you." I looked at her weird. I told them not to get me anything. She turned around and grabbed something black out of her bag. She turned back and handed me a black ball of cloth with a red ribbon onto. I looked up at her in awe.

"Is this what I think it is? Oh my god! Thank you so much! "I opened the ball of cloth that really was just the present rolled up. I unfolded it to reveal her Black Trench coat that I admired with my life.

"Alycia! I love you so much right now!" I hugged her.

"Well, you love the thing so much, and I never use it... so yeah."

After a few more drinks and a few more songs, we went to sleep.

~ next day at airport~

"Al! Jess! Qwerty! Angel! Im going to miss you guys so much! "I turned around to my brother figure, Ben. I cried looking at him. I flung myself into his arms and cried.

"Jam! Im going to miss you the most! I can't believe I have to leave you already..." Okay, I was only 14, but I knew this guy since we were 4. I looked at his face and looked back down. He was crying, but smiling.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again someday." I removed myself out of his arms and went over to my parents and looked at everyone. I went from Angel, to Al, Jess, Qwerty, Benjamin. I smiled and felt another tear go down my cheek. Al looked at me and gave me a real hug.

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon." I choked back a sob as I felt another set of arms wrap around me. I looked to see little Qwerty, and then Angel joined, and then Ben... and then I heard Jess mumble a 'what the heck' and she joined the hug too. I laughed and disassembled myself from the tangle of arms. I walked over to where my luggage was, and turned and said my Final words to my beloved friends.

"Good bye everyone. THE TOTALLY AWESMAZING AND AMAZING EPIC MAKKO SHIRONEKO BIDS YOU A JOYFULL FAREWELL! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! SAME TIME, SAME CHANNEL! HERE WE GO!" I waved as I walked away to my gate.

Once I got on my plane, I sat away from my parents, like two rows back. I was wearing my new trench coat, and listening to music, I knew I was going to be bored, so I pulled down my bag and put it on the empty seat next to me. It had all of my Naruto books, granola bars, my Android, my folding pillow, my phone chargers, and my cat ears and tail ( I didn't trust them in the suitcase). I was ready for my 7 hour plane ride.

~ 6 hours later ~

I was looking out the window, at a bunch of forest. The song playing was my favourite country song "Save a horse, ride a cowboy" and reading number 17 of Naruto.

"So I saddle up my horse, and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise because the girls they are so pretty- "I was cut off by the plane shaking. It's just turbulence, I thought. It's normal.

But I wasn't so sure when the seatbelt light was flashing. I buckled it in and put all my stuff in my bag. I zipped it up and held it close to me. That's when I felt the plane go down. I thought we must be here. Then I looked out the window and saw smoke. A lot of it. And from behind the smoke all I saw were trees.

And that's when reality hit me like a brick wall.

We're crashing. We're crashing... HOLY SHIT THE PLANE IS GOING DOWN AND WERE GOING TO CRASH! I looked around me to see what everyone's reaction is, when I realized I was the only one in my section. That's why I chose this spot. I looked out the window again and saw the trees getting closer.

This is it. I thought. I will never see my family again. Or Jarvis or Alphonse. My mind drifted to Alphonse. Us dancing, drinking, (she IS 19) drawing, acting, Pudd. I thought of Jarvis, detention, music, stabbing a can with a fork. What are they going to do with the plane ticket?

All these things were going through my head as I held my bag close to me and pulled my legs up and squeezed my eyes shut as I awaited the impact. And my Final thought, believe it or not, was:

I won't live to find out how Naruto ends.

And that's when the plane crashed.


	2. Chapter 2: Powers

**Safireanddiamonds : OKAY! Heres the Next Chapter... And there is some Naruto in it. But (sadly) It's mainly just introducing makko in all her Awesomeness XD Don't hate me! THERE WILL BE A STORY LINE ! And lot's of Naruto next chapter, so don't hate me :/ Important notise at bottom!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**This Wouldn't Be On If I Did.**

**R AND R!**

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't believe what I was seeing. The plane was destroyed, but that wasn't it, it was like... I was watching TV. Like an anime. The drawing style was familiar but I couldn't figure it out.

Without really looking, I uncurled myself from the ball, and unbuckled my seatbelt; I grabbed my bag without looking, and made my way to giant opening in the side of the plane. I looked to the sears where my parents were supposed to be sitting. They weren't there. Now that I look around. No one was. There were no traces of people either.

I stepped outside and was surrounded by forest; I turned and looked at the remains of the plane. It looked like a brand new plane, but just with a giant hole in the side... weird.

I gather up my wits and choose a direction and start to head out. I was walking for what seems like two hours when I remembered my music. I stop near a river and put my bag down. I start to open it when I see that the sleeve of my trench coat isn't black, its red, and anime style as well.

"The hell...?" I stopped my voice didn't sound right either... it was too nice. Like an Innocent voice somehow. I looked over to the river and stood up and walked over, I caught a glance at my legs and froze. They were slender, like healthy legs... and I was wearing boots that go up to my knees, how did I not notice this? Or the black short shorts? I instantly recognized who I was dressed as when I saw the striped shirt and heart necklace.

I walked over to the river and glanced at the water. I swear I was staring at the water for like 10 minutes because I couldn't believe what I was seeing. White and red.

I looked to the top of my head and saw cat ears, but these weren't the ones I put on the plane. These were real. And I saw white hair. Not like old people hair. But like platinum. Sheer white, to Mach the ears, and holy shit it moved. I raised my hand to touch it, and they felt fluffy and warm, and REAL. Hehe, this reminds me of InuYasha...

I looked at my face and the first thing I saw were the perfectly sculpted red eyes. Almost like cat eyes... but not quite. The face was perfect, it looked a little bit like me, like the facial structure, but there were no freckles, the eyes were red not blue, clear skin... only one word can describe this person that I am.

Makko Shironeko.

But if I was really Makko, I would have a tail. I turned my head around, and there it was, a white fluffy long tail.

Hmm... What about Makko's powers? Well, you could say there powers, but I mainly just used stuff from my Imagination and animes. I actually have the list in my black book witch is in my bag... MY BAG!

I ran to my bag and opened it up to find everything there, except it looked all different.

I found my book and I opened it to the list of Makko's 'Powers'

1. Talks to any and all Felines.

I looked around; there was no one, no animals or anything. I'll have to test that later...

2. Jump like Naruto/Izaya ← (Durarara)

I looked at the river it was pretty wide, and it was shallow, so I won't die... I put the book down and took a couple steps back. I full out sprinted and jumped as I reached the riverbank.

It seemed as time slowed as I flew over the water and safely landed on the other side on my feet. Just like a cat. I wanted to see if I needed a running start, so I stood at the riverbank and jumped, time didn't slow, but I still made it to my destination with ease. Wow. Now, let's see how high. I looked at a nearby tree, and the branches were pretty high up. I put my book into my bag, put it on my back, and jumped. Next thing I knew, I was nestled safely of the aimed tree branch. Wicked.

I opened my bag and took out the book and resumed reading the list.

3. Cat like powers like Ichigo. ← (Tokyo mew mew) I looked down. I put the bag in the tree knowing I can get back up there, and I jumped down, I did a flip or two, and with my eyes closed, I felt myself safely la d on my feet without a hard impact. I opened my eyes and smiled. I looked back up the tree. Can I climb? I jumped to the lowest branch and started to bend my way through the many branches that were blocking my way. When I reached my bag, I looked at number 4.

4. Flexibility.

Well, I've already found that out.

5. NINJUTSU/CHAKRA.

Hm... I don't know... let me get my full guide to that. I reached into my bag and pulled out my Naruto Ninjutsu Guide. It has all the Ninjutsu used in the first season of Naruto and the hand signs, and info. I looked to the generals first.

Chakra Control. Hey, that's like in the chapter where there learning to climb a tree! I might be able to do that...

With book in hand, I jumped to the ground. I read it over a few times before I had it memorized. I focused all of my energy and felt a new energy bloom through me. So THIS is what chakra feels like...

I focused even more, and tried to get my chakra to my feet. When I felt it was there, I took a running start and made my way up the tree. I got about half way before I lost focus and my feet fell from the tree. I landed on my feet and 1 hand as I was pulled forward from impact.

Well, that's good enough for now. I tried a couple jutsus, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Replacement Jutsu, Normal bunshin etc. Well. That's fucking amazing! I can be a fucking ninja!

Jumping back up to my stuff, I realized that I wasn't even a bit tired. Shouldn't people be tired after using chakra? Especially a beginner like me? Eh, who am I to question Nature? Maybe it's just different because I'm a neko... I open my black book again and I see that I have one power left. Something quickly scribbled down... it's quite illegible.

6. Cat Claws.

Hm. Wonder what that means. Maybe it's a Dark Makko thing.

HOLY SHIT! I COMEPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DARK MAKKO!

°pause° Dark Makko is Makko's dark form, alter ego, type thing. When Makko gets very angry or when is near death (not natural obviously) she will turn into Dark Makko. Dark Makko is just like Makko, but different. Her hair, ears, and tail go completely black and smooth. (So not messy fluffy) and her eyes turn into full black eyes. (No eye whites or pupil, full black) her clothing is black as well as her necklace disappears and depending on the rage meter, her ponytail will break. Afterwards, When Dark Makko is silenced or has been satisfied, Makko will surface, but she is very weak and is unable to move for 2-13 hours.

°resume°

Yah, it's probably a D. Makko thing... so. I've read about all my powers, tried them all out... what's next?

"OH YEAH! Hey, here's a good idea, how about trying to find out where the hell we are? Oh god, I'm talking to myself again. Oh dear Meliss-" Melissa... the name sounds foreign In my mouth. Should I still call myself that? Or am I Makko now?

I look around myself. See all my stuff, and then I look at myself. I remember all the things I just did.

"Yeah. I'm not Melissa anymore... I'm Makko now... "I smile broadly "I AM THE AWESMAZINGLY EPIC MAKKO SHIRONEKO! AND I AM UNSTOPPABLE- AAAHHH!" I scream as I tripped over my bag and fall out of the tree. I was about to land on my feet when I felt myself land on something. I open my eyes to realize I'm in someone's arms.

I look to see who my rescuer is and I gasp. I now realize why the drawing style of where I am looks so familiar. I realize why acting like a ninja here works...

"Hey, you okay?" I look at my rescuer, and after a little bit of shock, I realize whose arms I'm being held so tightly by.

The one. The only.

Naruto Uzumaki.

It took a couple seconds to sink in...

...

...

HOLY SHIT I'M IN THE BLOODY NARUTO WORLD!

**Melissa's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't believe what I was seeing. The plane was destroyed, but that wasn't it, it was like... I was watching TV. Like an anime. The drawing style was familiar but I couldn't figure it out.

Without really looking, I uncurled myself from the ball, and unbuckled my seatbelt; I grabbed my bag without looking, and made my way to giant opening in the side of the plane. I looked to the sears where my parents were supposed to be sitting. They weren't there. Now that I look around. No one was. There were no traces of people either.

I stepped outside and was surrounded by forest; I turned and looked at the remains of the plane. It looked like a brand new plane, but just with a giant hole in the side... weird.

I gather up my wits and choose a direction and start to head out. I was walking for what seems like two hours when I remembered my music. I stop near a river and put my bag down. I start to open it when I see that the sleeve of my trench coat isn't black, its red, and anime style as well.

"The hell...?" I stopped my voice didn't sound right either... it was too nice. Like an Innocent voice somehow. I looked over to the river and stood up and walked over, I caught a glance at my legs and froze. They were slender, like healthy legs... and I was wearing boots that go up to my knees, how did I not notice this? Or the black short shorts? I instantly recognized who I was dressed as when I saw the striped shirt and heart necklace.

I walked over to the river and glanced at the water. I swear I was staring at the water for like 10 minutes because I couldn't believe what I was seeing. White and red.

I looked to the top of my head and saw cat ears, but these weren't the ones I put on the plane. These were real. And I saw white hair. Not like old people hair. But like platinum. Sheer white, to Mach the ears, and holy shit it moved. I raised my hand to touch it, and they felt fluffy and warm, and REAL. Hehe, this reminds me of InuYasha...

I looked at my face and the first thing I saw were the perfectly sculpted red eyes. Almost like cat eyes... but not quite. The face was perfect, it looked a little bit like me, like the facial structure, but there were no freckles, the eyes were red not blue, clear skin... only one word can describe this person that I am.

Makko Shironeko.

But if I was really Makko, I would have a tail. I turned my head around, and there it was, a white fluffy long tail.

Hmm... What about Makko's powers? Well, you could say there powers, but I mainly just used stuff from my Imagination and animes. I actually have the list in my black book witch is in my bag... MY BAG!

I ran to my bag and opened it up to find everything there, except it looked all different.

I found my book and I opened it to the list of Makko's 'Powers'

1. Talks to any and all Felines.

I looked around; there was no one, no animals or anything. I'll have to test that later...

2. Jump like Naruto

I looked at the river it was pretty wide, and it was shallow, so I won't die... I put the book down and took a couple steps back. I full out sprinted and jumped as I reached the riverbank.

It seemed as time slowed as I flew over the water and safely landed on the other side on my feet. Just like a cat. I wanted to see if I needed a running start, so I stood at the riverbank and jumped, time didn't slow, but I still made it to my destination with ease. Wow. Now, let's see how high. I looked at a nearby tree, and the branches were pretty high up. I put my book into my bag, put it on my back, and jumped. Next thing I knew, I was nestled safely of the aimed tree branch. Wicked.

I opened my bag and took out the book and resumed reading the list.

3. Cat like powers like Ichigo. ← (Tokyo mew mew) I looked down. I put the bag in the tree knowing I can get back up there, and I jumped down, I did a flip or two, and with my eyes closed, I felt myself safely land on my feet without a hard impact. I opened my eyes and smiled. I looked back up the tree. Can I climb? I jumped to the lowest branch and started to bend my way through the many branches that were blocking my way. When I reached my bag, I looked at number 4.

4. Flexibility.

Well, I've already found that out.

5. NINJUTSU/CHAKRA.

Hm... I don't know... let me get my full guide to that. I reached into my bag and pulled out my Naruto Ninjutsu Guide. It has all the Ninjutsu used in the first season of Naruto and the hand signs, and info. I looked to the generals first.

Chakra Control. Hey, that's like in the chapter where there learning to climb a tree! I might be able to do that...

With book in hand, I jumped to the ground. I read it over a few times before I had it memorized. I focused all of my energy and felt a new energy bloom through me. So THIS is what chakra feels like...

I focused even more, and tried to get my newly molded chakra to my feet. When I felt it was there, I took a running start and made my way up the tree. I got about half way before I lost focus and my feet fell from the tree. I landed on my feet and 1 hand as I was pulled forward from impact.

Well, that's good enough for now. I tried a couple jutsus, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Replacement Jutsu, Normal bunshin etc. Well. That's fucking amazing! I can be a fucking ninja!

Jumping back up to my stuff, I realized that I wasn't even a bit tired. Shouldn't people be tired after using chakra? Especially a beginner like me? Eh, who am I to question Nature? Maybe it's just different because I'm a neko... I open my black book again and I see that I have one power left. Something quickly scribbled down... it's quite illegible.

6. Cat Claws.

Hm. Wonder what that means. Maybe it's a Dark Makko thing.

HOLY SHIT! I COMEPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DARK MAKKO!

°pause° Dark Makko is Makko's dark form, alter ego, type thing. When Makko gets very angry or when is near death (not natural obviously) she will turn into Dark Makko. Dark Makko is just like Makko, but different. Her hair, ears, and tail go completely black and smooth. (So not messy fluffy) and her eyes turn into full black eyes. (No eye whites or pupil, full black) her clothing is black as well as her necklace disappears and depending on the rage meter, her ponytail will break. Afterwards, When Dark Makko is silenced or has been satisfied, Makko will surface, but she is very weak and is unable to move for 2-13 hours.

°resume°

Yah, it's probably a D. Makko thing... so. I've read about all my powers, tried them all out... what's next?

"OH YEAH! Hey, here's a good idea, how about trying to find out where the hell we are? Oh god, I'm talking to myself again. Oh dear Meliss-" Melissa... the name sounds foreign In my mouth. Should I still call myself that? Or am I Makko now?

I look around myself. See all my stuff, and then I look at myself. I remember all the things I just did.

"Yeah. I'm not Melissa anymore... I'm Makko now... "I smile broadly "I AM THE AWESMAZINGLY EPIC MAKKO SHIRONEKO! AND I AM UNSTOPP- AAAHHH!" I scream as I tripped over my bag and fall out of the tree. I was about to land on my feet when I felt myself land on something. I open my eyes to realize I'm in someone's arms.

I look to see who my rescuer is and I gasp. I now realize why the drawing style of where I am looks so familiar. I realize why acting like a ninja here works...

"Hey, you okay?" I look at my rescuer, and after a little bit of shock, I realize whose arms I'm being held so tightly by.

The one. The only.

Naruto Uzumaki.

It took a couple seconds to sink in...

...

...

HOLY SHIT I'M IN THE BLOODY NARUTO WORLD!

* * *

**Yah so don't hate me plz...**

**IMPORTANT NOTISE! **

**As I said, this was on wattpad, so I have a neumerous amount of chapters.. Like... 9 I think? And I want you THE READERS to tell me what day of the week you want the chapies to go up, because it seems more organized that way. Well, i do hope you like this story, and if you don't understand anything, feel free to PM me!**

**Well, thats all for this chapter, soo you nect time! **

**SAME TIME, SAME PAGE LINK!**

**Bye~**


End file.
